Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME Songs
JPN Version 1998/NAOKI Across the nightmare/Jimmy Weckl AFRONOVA/REVEN-GE AFTER THE GAME OF LOVE/NPD3 air/DJ SIMON BABY BABY GIMME YOUR LOVE/DIVAS bag/RevenG BE LOVIN/D-crew BLUE IMPULSE (for EXTREME)/NAOKI feat. YUKI BRILLIANT 2U/NAOKI BRILLIANT 2U (Orchestra Groove)/NAOKI BURNIN' THE FLOOR (MOMO MIX)/NAOKI CARTOON HEROES (Speedy Mix)/BARBIE YOUNG Colors (for EXTREME)/dj TAKA CRASH!/mr.BRIAN & THE FINAL BAND DAIKENKAI/Des-ROW feat. TSUBOI from ALPHA Dance Dance Revolution/DDR ALL STARS Destiny lovers/Kunitake Miyuki era (nostalmix)/TaQ feeling of love/ youhei shimizu Foreever Sunshine/Chel V. Gamelan de Couple/TOMOSUKE GRADUATION ~Sorezore no Ashita~/BeForU Happy Wedding/ASKA Healing Vision/DE-SIRE Healing Vision ~Angelic mix~/2MB Heaven is a '57 metallic gray (gimmix)/Hiro feat. Sweet little 30's HOLD ON ME/tiger YAMATO HYPER EUROBEAT/NAOKI feat. DDR ALL STARS I DO I DO I DO/CREAMY I Need You/Supa Fova feat. Jenny F. I'm gonna get you!/Kelly Cosmo IRRESISTIBLEMENT/WILDSIDE KAKUMEI/dj TAKA with NAOKI Keep on Liftin'/dj nagureo KISS KISS KISS/NAOKI feat. SHANTI KISS ME ALL NIGHT LONG/NAOKI J-STYLE feat. MIU LA BAMBA/Mekishiko Minyou LA COPA DE LA VIDA/PATRICK VICTORIO L'amour et la liberte (DDR ver.)/NAOKI underground La Senorita Virtual/2MB Last Message/good-cool feat. Meg LOVE♥SHINE/Kosaka Riyu LOVE THIS FEELIN'/Chang Ma LUV TO ME (disco mix)/tiger YAMATO Mahou no Tobira (Theme of Space Maco)/a.s.a. MAX. (period)/2MB MAX 300/(OMEGA) MAXX UNLIMITED/Z Mikkeneko no Rock/Annetai Maji SKA Bakudan Miracle Moon ~L.E.D. LIGHT STYLE MIX~/Togo Project feat. Sana more deep (ver 2.1)/Togo Project feat. Sana MY SUMMER LOVE/mitsu-O! with GEILA ORION .78 (civilization mix)/2MB PARANOIA/180 PARANOIA EVOLUTION/200 PARANOIA KCET ~clean mix~/2MB PARANOIA Rebirth/190 PARANOIA Survivor/270 PARANOIA Survivor MAX/290 PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME/UZI-LAY R3/tiger YAMATO SAKURA/RevenG SEXY PLANET/The Crystal Method Silent Hill/THOMAS HOWARD SPEED OVER BEETHOVEN/ROSE SP-TRIP MACHINE (JUNGLE MIX)/DE-SIRE STAY (Organic house Version)/emi stoic (EXTREME version)/TaQ SUPER STAR/D.J. RICH feat/ Tail Bros. sync (EXTREME version)/OutPhase TEARS/NAOKI underground feat. EX The Least 100sec/Hirofumi Sasaki Think ya better D/sAmi Tommorow Perfume/dj TAKA TRIP MACHINE -luv mix-/2MB TRIP MACHINE CLIMAX/DE-SIRE Try 2 Luv. U/S.F.M.P. TwinBee ~Generation X~/FinalOffset un deux trois/SDMS VANITY ANGEL/FIXX WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS (Factory Team Remix)/LIVE 2 LOVE WE WILL ROCK YOU/HOUSEBOYZ Winter Lovers/Shitani Sanae xenon/Mr. T USA Version .59/dj TAKA ABSOLUTE/dj TAKA B4U/NAOKI B4U (B4 ZA BEAT MIX)/NAOKI Believe/Eddie. J BIZZARE LOVE TRIANGLE/Jerry Diving/4 Strings DO ME (H.I.G.E.O. Mix)/MUSTACHE MEN DON'T CLOCK ME/POPULA DEMAND feat. THE GET FRESH GIRLS DROP OUT/NW260 DROP OUT (FROM NONSTOP MEGAMIX)/NW260 ECSTASY (midnight blue mix)/d-complex Firefly/BeForU Funk Boogie/Funk Kid feat. KOOL BOYS. Go West/PET SHOP BOYS HIGHER (next morning mix)/NM feat SUNNY HIGHS OFF U (Scorccio XY Mix)/4 REEEL i feel.../AKIRA YAMAOKA I'M FOR REAL/SLAKE KICK THE CAN/BUS☆STOP Kids in America/KIM WILDE LADIES' NIGHT/∠R Like a Virgin/tama_happytone MAXIMIZER/CLI-MAX S. MIRACLE/ST. JENNARO Move Your Feet/Junior Senior Music (Basick Radio Edit)/Darude NEVER ENDING STORY (Power Club Vocal Mix)/DJ AC-DC ON THE JAZZ/Jonny Dynamite! ONLY YOU/CAPTAIN JACK PEACE-OUT/dj nagureo Planet Rock (Swordfish Radio Edit)/Paul Oakenfield vs ??? Simply Being Loved "Somnambulist"/BT SO IN LOVE/Caramel.S THE REFLEX/DURAN DURAN THEME FROM ENTER THE DRAGON (notarious mix)/ B3-Project THERE YOU'LL BE/DJ SPEEDO feat. ANGELICA TSUGARU/RevenG vs DE-SIRE TSUGARU (APPLE MIX)/RevenG vs DE-SIRE WAITING FOR TONIGHT/P.A.T. WILD RUSH (FROM NONSTOP MEGAMIX)/FACTOR-X WONDERLAND (UKS MIX)/X-TREME Y.M.C.A./VILLAGE PEOPLE You're Not Here/Heather Your Rain (RAGE MIX)/Akira Yamaoka feat. Mary Both Versions 321 STARS/DJ SIMON A/DJ Amuro A Stupid Barber/Sho-T Bad Routine/D.J. Spugno CAN'T STOP FALLIN' IN LOVE (SPEED MIX)/NAOKI DYNAMITE RAVE/NAOKI DROP THE BOMB/Scotty D. ECSTASY/d-complex Frozen Ray (for EXTREME)/dj TAKA HIGHER/NM feat. SUNNY JANEJANA/T.E.M.P.O. feat. Muhammed&Emi Jet World/Mutsuhiko Izumi KEEP ON MOVIN/N.M.R. La Senorita/CAPTAIN.T LOVE LOVE SUGAR/dj TAKA feta. Noria MAKE IT BETTER/mitsu-O! MEMORIES/NAOKI feat. PAULA TERRY MOBO☆MOGA/Orange Lounge PARANOIA ETERNAL/STM 200 PARANOIA MAX ~DIRTY MIX~/190 Pink Rose/Kiyommy+Seiya Scorching Moon/Shawn the Horny Master The legend of MAX/ZZ TRIP MACHINE/DE-SIRE TRIP MACHINE SURVIVOR/DE-SIRE V(for EXTREME)/TAKA WILD RUSH/FACTOR-X